


That Sounds Like Responsibility

by StarGazerGamer



Series: Mass Effect Escapades [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt by bioticsandheadshots





	That Sounds Like Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "That sounds like responsibility and i want no part of it." from bioticsandheadshots

Alana stared down at the data pad with growing boredom, she itched to get moving instead of sitting there. She hated reports and updates sent by the Nexus that didn’t pertain to kett activity. Paperwork had never been her strong suit, she was much more suited to field work. She had just started grumbling about the damned reports when Liam strolled in. He grinned at her as he heard the muttered grousing about why she needs to know about crop production on Eos.

“Problems in paradise?” Her head snapped up and she saw him leaning against her desk laughing quietly at her. She broke out into a grin and tossed the data pad down on the table with a sharp clatter.

“You could say that. Tann believes the Pathfinder taking a more active role in the outposts’ wellbeing would improve morale.” Alana scoffed and rolled her head to ease some of the tinges there. “More like piss off Addison.” Liam chuckled and went over to sit beside her. His hand came to the back of her neck and soothed some of the aches. Alana leaned against him with a soft moan as he kept rubbing the muscles there.

“Well, that does seem like a hobby for Tann.” Liam chuckled as he relaxed against the couch. He debated how to bring up this next subject, the nerves danced in his stomach. “So, I’ve got an idea for Prodromos.” He leaned in and brushed his lips over her hair. He heard the groan and cracked a smile. She looked up at him with eyes dancing with a look of exasperated amusement.

“That sounds like responsibility Liam. I want no part of it.” Alana shook her head vehemently. She’d been through too much and the last thing she wanted was more work. “I just want to relax.” She leaned forward and felt his arm shift to her waist and tug her against him. Her heart sped up at his proximity, she knew what she wanted to do.

“Come on Pathfinder. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” Liam chuckled as he saw the internal debate wage on inside of her. He saw the minute he won as she dropped her shoulders with a patient smile on her face.

“All right Liam. You better promise it’s worth it though.” Alana told him with laughter twinkling in her eyes. Liam nodded and, shifting, pulled her down against him, tapping a few buttons on his omni-tool. He knew the one thing guaranteed to help her get the sleep she needed. He brought up the old movie and he heard her strangled groan.

“You know I can’t stay awake for this movie.” Liam brushed a kiss across the top of her head. She was leaning against the front of him, between his legs as they stretched out on the couch.

“I know. That was the point Alana. You need to rest more.” Liam chuckled as he shifted to get more comfortable. Sure enough, she fell asleep within half an hour of the movie starting. He settled her down as Kallo steered them towards Eos, what awaited them there curved his lips into a warm, affectionate smile. He had a feeling she’d enjoy the surprise.


End file.
